I Know All
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: The students in this school aren't human, but creatures. And that makes it a lot better. Everyone has something to hide, especially me, but I'm here to tell you the story. In Anubis house the students crave drama and that's what they will get.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Welcome to the best boarding school in England, but the interesting part is the students. These aren't any normal kids, not one. They are monsters, creatures of the night. But it all revolves around Anubis house, shall we start? First is Patricia Williamson, seems fairly normal, looks it too. Except the fact she is a shapeshifter. She can turn to anyone, any animal, and anything. Though that's not always a good thing. Next is the newest newbie, Eddie Miller, or Sweet if you prefer. He is a werewolf. Turns on the full moon, quite some anger problems, but so cute! There is also Nina Martin, no one really notices her she is a ghost. Floating around hiding hearing things. But she has such a heart of gold, or so we think. Oh and don't forget fashionista Amber. With a beautiful voice and feathers everywhere no one can resist her siren powers. Oh yes! Little Joy. So cute sweet. She is an elf so what else do you expect! Right? Hmm and Fabian, that cute vampire who only drinks animals, but what happens when he gets pushed to far? And Mara, so smart and sweet. Smart right, sweet wrong. She is a demon, which means she's good at tricking people. When will the find the truth? Willow, not so new to the school but new to Anubis. Pink skin and tail in water. Mermaid. Fits her, or so it seems. Ah Jerome,

First person there and won't be the last. Known as a 'ladies man' it is his job as a incubus. Though the one girl he wants he can't get. Last, but definitely not least, is Alfie. He is so funny with his jokes and food habits. Well food habits I mean human skin. But just because he is a zombie doesn't mean he is slow. Not with what he wants at least. And the heat is rising, with the school play starting everyone is together, whether they like it or not. Soon things will get from insane, to mental. And me? Oh that's my secret, but I cause the most trouble, and I know it all, and soon you will to.

**First HOA fanfic! Ok most of them will be out of character but only for a little while. Peddie haven't dated but its like season two Peddie. KT is coming first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia Williamson was climbing the ladder in the drama room to put the sign up for the school play. Right now the sign said 'Lost Love' but just yesterday it was saying something else. Amber and Mara have been fighting like this since Mara stole her boyfriend Mick, and now Mick's moved away and both girls are heart broken. She looked down at the blonde werewolf holding the ladder straight. He smirked at her once he saw her staring.

"How does it feel having your life in my hands" he asks with a deep grin.

"I'd feel safer on the Titanic" she says rolling her eyes.

She feels the ladder shake and her balance barley stays, till she falls. Falls into Eddie's arms.

"Knew you'd fall for me" Eddie says looking into her eyes.

"Ugh" she scoffs rolling her eyes jumping off onto the ground. As she walks away she can hear his howling.

Amber Millington walked into the drama room as her jaw dropped at the new sign.

"Eddie! What happened?" Amber asks.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"The sign changed!" Amber whined.

"Geez don't get your feathers in a twist. Mara told me and yacker to change it" Eddie said.

"Change it to mine now!" She says using her powers of persuasion on him.

"Fine. But your siren power stuff doesn't work on me remember. I'm werewolf not human" he says slowly to her.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She says stomping out.

Nina Martin is in the library with her ex-boyfriend Fabian Rutter.

"Thanks for doing this" she says walking around.

"No problem. You need help finding out how you died so why shouldn't I help" Fabian says.

"Yea thanks though" Nina says.

Nina has always wanted to know how she died, but once you die you forget everything. Except your name of course.

She looked around the books trying to find something.

"Any luck?" She asks Fabian while he reads a book.

"No, no" he says putting the book away.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Oh just something else, not even from your time I'm guessing" Fabian says.

"Ok" Nina says walking away.

Joy Mercer was walking down the halls of her school trying to get to her next class. Though even the smallest of people can't compare to her. This is why she is always late. She is so small. But she was still happy today, her long time crush Fabian Rutter, and his girlfriend Nina broke up! She finally has a chance to move in on him. As she walked into the classroom every seat was taken, except for the seat next to Jerome Clarke, school man-slut. It wasn't his fault really, he is an incubus it's his instinct. Though it sucks they are are in the same house, she can hear all the girls giggles to tears.

"Hello Joyless" he says to her as she sits down.

"Hi Jerome" she says taking notes.

"So Joy, who do you think shall be my next victim?" Jerome whispers to her.

"I don't care about your sex life Jerome" Joy says returning to her notes as she feels Jerome closer.

"I think it should be you" he says whispering in her ear his mouth gently brushing against her.

"Patricia did you put the sign up?" Mara asks Patricia in class.

"Yea, I did" she says to Mara.

"Thank you!" Mara says smiling, finally she got it without Amber changing it.

"Hey Maraa, can you make Amber's character kiss meee" Alfie moans.

"Sorry that's Willows character" Mara says.

"Pleaseee" Alfie says.

"Sorry Willow got it" Mara says.

Alfie was walking out of class towards Willow.

"Can you get out of the playy?" Alfie asks her.

"Hey Alfie!" Willow squeals "And no I'm really excited for it"

"Please Willow" he says.

"Sorry no" she says hopping away.

**Sorry this chapter sucked so much! But it will get really good I swear! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry last chapter sucked so much. My lines weren't working so it looked all jumbled and it was so short! My laptop is being fixed so i'm typing this on my phone meaning its going to suck. Hope you like this and review!**

* * *

Fabian was walking home to Anubis with Jerome at his side, talking about his new choice in women meaning, Joy.

"So why Joy anyway?" Fabian asks.

"Come on, she got hot, she got attitude and it's a major turn on" he says with a smirk.

"Well if she gives in, and I mean if, don't break her heart" he says to Jerome.

"Why you into her? That why you and Nina broke up?" Jerome asks in a mocking tone.

"No, and you know why Nina and I broke up" he says.

"Yea I know, why were you with her today anyway?" Jerome asks.

"She was looking into her death, which you know I can't let her find" he says.

"Sucks man, gotta go" Jerome says hitting his back and running away.

Fabian says yelling at himself for letting this happen, for letting him do that, and for not realizing earlier. He was a monster, who was he kidding he still was, there was no denying what he's done.

* * *

Jerome was running away from Fabian straight to Joy, he was being rude, especially knowing what Fabian's done, but he needed Joy.

"Lovely, little, beautiful, Joy" He says clapping his hands together.

"Leave me alone Jerome" she says walking faster.

"Oh Joy come on" he says going in front of her pouting "Just one kiss? For me?"

"No! Jerome I've told you I don't want anything to do with you" she says in a harsh tone running ahead but Jerome just chases after her.

"We live in the same house Joy you can't always avoid me." He says from behind her shaking his head in delight.

"That girl" he says as she just eggs him on.

* * *

Amber walked into Mara's room after school. It was more of Mara, Joy, and Willow's room while she shared a room with Nina and Patricia.

"Mara I saw that you changed the banner, which means changing the whole play" Amber says with a fake smile.

"Oh good you saw it! Yeah I did change it, the people want mine" Mara says with an equally as fake smile.

"Well it's ok, I changed it back to my idea, the good idea. You know, the one the class voted on" Amber says slowly as though Mara were an idiot.

"Well Amber, considering the only reason you one was because you used you powers on the people you could influence, and the rest are your kiss ass people" Mara snaps back.

"It's ok Mara, I'm sure some of your math friends voted for you" Amber says putting her hand on Mara's shoulder to get it shrugged off.

"What did you come here for Amber?" Mara asks with a glare.

Amber looks deep into her all black eyes hissing at her "You stole my boyfriend, you stole my room, but you will not steal my play"

Amber smirks at Mara's silence as she turns around walking away. She makes it to the door before hearing Mara's words.

"Don't worry Amber, you'll be lucky if you even get your play since that's not the only thing I'm after" Mara says with a smirk.

Amber stays still refusing to look at the demon, literally, her hair curls and her talons come out. Though she keeps it in, takes a deep breath, and walks right out feeling defeated.

* * *

Willow was in the school pool, it was time for any mermaid of the school to get their hydration. Though of course there were only about three mermaids counting her. The other girls were helping her with her lines for the school play, well the one she was in.

"Sucks you have to kiss Alfie, I mean he's funny and kinds cute, but he's a zombie. Imagine having his dead skin rolling on your face" one mermaid scoffs.

"No I'm really excited, he is soo cute, plus I've had a crush on him since forever" Willow squeals thinking of Alfie.

"If you say so" the other mermaid says "but you better watch out, he totally has a thing for Amber and you don't want him leaving you in the dust"

"Oh he wouldn't do that!" Willow says "he seems way to nice, and who says we are going to date, it's just a kiss. Then again imagine how romantic, he kisses me and realizes he is in love with me and not Amber. SQUEE!" Willow says her imagination running wild again.

"You have a way crazy imagination" the other mermaid says.

"Yeah your totally crazy" The other one says with a slight grin, though Willow can't hear being lost in her thoughts of Alfie.

* * *

Meanwhile Alfie was totally lost in thought of Amber, of at least how to get her to kiss him again, like she did for Romeo and Juliet. He wasn't in love with her because she was a siren, of course not, she was the most beautiful most amazing girl he's ever met. Though that pink girl Willow was ruining his plan. She refuses to switch places with Amber and let Amber take her role.

"What are you thinking about Alfie?" Jerome asks his bestfriend.

"How to get Willow to let Amber take her place in the play" Alfie says looking down.

"Oh that's easy" Jerome says.

"What? How?" Alfie asks quickly, or well as quick as a zombie can get.

"No girl can resist me, well as an incubus, so I'll make her fall in love with me that she refuses to kiss you and she quits the play, that or she falls in love with me and I tell her to quit, then dump her afterward" Jerome says as though it was the most normal thing to say.

"Would you really do that for me?" Alfie asks.

"Yeah course" Jerome says.

"What's the catch?" Alfie says bluntly.

"You have to get me with Joy" Jerome says.

"What!?" Alfie spats out.

"Get. Me. With. Joy" he says simply.

* * *

Patricia Williamson was walking out of the dining room with Eddie hanging on her, trying to get her to admit she loves him. He's cute and all but, well, ok she has no idea how she feels about him exactly.

"Leave me alone Eddie" she says as he stands in front of her walking backwards making him bump into a girl with many bags.

He luckily catches the girl in his arms and smirks. She is beautiful. Gorgeous even. She has dark curly hair and chocolate eyes. Everything opposite than Patricia. And seeing her and Eddie makes her angry. Wait what?

"Your the girl of my dreams" Eddie says with a grin.

"Please" Patricia says rolling her eyes "Who are you anyway"

* * *

**Ok it was short again sorry i'll try harder next time. Ok i'm crying cuz I know what the next few chapters will be (so much drama). Review! **


End file.
